Overboard Love
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: this is my story overboard love starting with the last chapter i wrote they took it off because most of it was in script format, i lost all except the last chap so im continuing from there. naley - how do they continue when haley dies enjoy


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT I WISH I DID OR AT LEAST JAMES LAFFERTY BUT SADLY I DON'T. ALL CREDIT GOES TO CW/WB FOR THAT AS WELL AS MARK SCHWANN FOR CREATING IT. I ALSO DON'T OWN IHOP WISH I DID GOOD FOOD SO DON'T GET MAD LOL. I ALSO DON'T OWN WESTGATE MALL THAT'D BE NICE AS WELL. I ALSO SADLY DON'T OWN DIPPIN' DOTS BUT MAN ARE THEY GOOD. I DON'T OWN VICTORIA'S SECRET EITHER.

This chapter is loosely based on the episode where Haley and Nathan go on the serial date. It has inspiration from that but I tried to change it too. It's super long so bear with me I wanted to have the whole serial date in one chapter.

OVERBOARD LOVE

Morning Stuff if not already in chapter.

IHOP

"As always, that filled me up. Nate man you have no idea how glad I am to have a man around. Aiden can only keep up adult talk to so long and I get tired of all the girl talk" said Michael.

"No problem Mike. I have a lot of guy friends I'd go nuts with only Brooke and Peyton. So what's next for our day?" asked Nathan.

"Well we will go to the park play some basketball, and have lots of fun there like we always do" replied Haley.

Everyone got up from the table and headed outside to the cars as Ashley stopped Nathan and Haley.

"What's the holdup Ash" asked Haley.

"Well we – as in Jami, Aiden, Michael, Dylan and I – are headed to the park" replied Ashley.

"Well what are Haley and I going to be doing then?" questioned Nathan.

"Good question, you two will be reliving your first date" Ashley answered with a huge smile.

"Say what how do you even know what our first date was?" asked Nathan.

"Ah you see when Haley remembered everything I made her tell me everything. So I know as much as your friends back in Chicago do" quipped Ashley.

"So what exactly, we are flying to Tree Hill and having our first date again" asked Nathan with a smirk.

"No but with Brooke's help I have created my own version of the Naley Serial Date Volume 1 so think of it as Naley Serial Date Volume 2" joked Ashley.

"Okay so where do we find the first card" questioned Haley.

"I have it but I also have a bit of bad news for you" replied Ashley.

"Oh yea what is that?" questioned Haley.

"That would be that the first card is not the same as the first card last time – I figured that Nathan here wouldn't have to convince you unless ya'll had a fight I didn't know about last night" smiled Ashley as both Nathan and Haley smiled at each other.

"Okay now I have this first card for you and do not go to our house Haley until you have went to all the places and don't worry about Dylan we'll feed him and have a blast okay and when you get back tonight he'll still be awake so you can spend some time with him. As for you Nathan I pushed yours and Dylan's flight back to Chicago back 2 hours I hope that's okay I just wanted to make sure Haley had ample time with Dylan as well as you" said Ashley.

"Okay that's fine I want that too, so where is that card?" asked Nathan.

"Here ya go, have fun" replied Ashley as she handed them the first card. "We'll see you guys later okay bye" she said as she walked away from them.

"So you ready for this" asked Haley.

"Yea it should be fun" replied Nathan.

"Okay so card one reads – go to Westgate Mall and find the directory that holds the second card on the way reveal one past dream or nightmare – well this should be fun" says Haley.

They load up into Haley's SUV and begin on their way to the mall.

"Okay so do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Yea sure, first every dream I've had since the accident up until I found out who I was were all memories but the first dream I remember that wasn't was "we were at the obstetrician's office and I was clearly 5 months along. The doctor tells us the baby is healthy and asks if we want to know the sex of our baby. We have them write it down for us then we get home and decide to look at it before Dylan gets home from school. The results show we are having a girl and we celebrate together our own private party" Said Haley as she blushes.

"I like that dream and ironically I had the same dream maybe it'll come true" replied Nathan as Haley nodded. "My dream or nightmare used to be both but now it's more of a dream I just hope the ending is ten times better – you were pregnant and went to make breakfast, you then come to wake me up and have me get our daughter Allison and Dylan who you call DJ up. Then you say we have to get to the doctor's appointment later as well to see if we are having a boy or a girl. Then we shower together, I wake up Dylan and he wakes up Ali. Allison runs to you, you pick her up and I ask where my hug is she says I have to come get it. I get up and walk over to give you both a hug and you disappear" he replies with a smile.

"Yea I hope it becomes more of a reality too, well we are here so looks like it's time to find the next card" Haley happily replies.

Nathan smiles because Haley just admitted she wants it to be the two of them at the end of it. They walk into the mall hand-in-hand and go to each directory finding no card until they get to the end where a cute little kid stands as if waiting for them "sir, ma'am were you looking for this card" they smile and nod, the kid very cheekily hands them their card "well from your friends have fun and from me I love you see you later" the two smile as they watch their son run off into a store sure to be where Ashley's gang is inside.

"That was too cute, I wonder if it was planned" says Haley.

"I don't know maybe – maybe not but it was pretty cute, we sure do have a cute son" replies Nathan. "I guess it's my turn to read the card" he says as he opens the card and reads the card to Haley. "Well it has two different locations one for you and one for me. Yours is – go to store number 123 and buy something for me – then I am to go to another store and we are to meet up at the Dippin' Dots stand" he says.

"Okay so I'll head to my store and see you at the Dippin' Dots stand in 15 then" asks Haley.

"Okay then, see you then beautiful" says Nathan as he walks away smiling. Haley smiles as she watches him walk away. She goes to her store and buys two gifts as Nathan goes to his store and buys her a gift. The two meet up at the Dippin' Dots stand. Haley spies Nathan's Victoria Secret bag and has to laugh.

"So what did you get me?" asked Haley.

"Well, well aren't we the impatient one" smirks Nathan. Haley smiles up at him. "Well I thought about playing it safe but instead I thought why since on our real first date I didn't why should I now, anyways here you go" says Nathan as he hands her the package he bought her. Haley opens it to reveal a mid stomach sheer red camisole with matching panties. She smiles up at him.

"Yea you and playing it safe just don't get along. Camisole huh much like what you got me the first time except that one was a bit longer and didn't have the matching panties" said Haley.

"Yea well I said I wasn't playing it safe right" stated Nathan.

"True well here is yours" she says and hands him one of the two bags she is holding.

"Socks – this is so very reminiscent of our first date" chuckles Nathan.

"Yea well I thought I'd do that and also not play it super safe here is your other gift" she says as she hands him the second bag she held. He opens it to find a pair of silk boxers with lips all over them.

"Yea not as safe as socks" laughs Nathan.

"True so did you find a new card I looked in the store but did not find one" says Haley.

"Yea I found it – it says go to 1421 N. Ross and buy your favorite lunch for the other person – which we know for you will be Macaroni and Cheese" he laughed.

"Not necessarily" she laughed.

"Well I have a question would it be bad if we deviated slightly from the course" asked Nathan.

"How so" questioned Haley.

"Well I know how much you like ice cream and I figure we are already here so how about we get some Dippin' Dots," he asked.

"Yea I think that'd be okay as long as we got a small one so we have room for lunch" she replied. They got their ice cream then headed to the car once they were in the car Haley turned to Nathan and asked, "so was that all the card said."

"No they also said for me – to reveal one memory that shows how I felt when I had thought you had died – and for you – to reveal one memory that shows how you felt when you didn't remember your past – on the way to the restaurant," replied Nathan.

"Wow we aren't being shallow tonight huh" she said.

"Okay well I'll start this time, I'll tell you how I felt first and then tell you the memory" he began. "So I felt a lot of things I felt mad that I let you go out without me, I blamed myself for your accident because if I had been with you I was sure I could have saved you –"he went on.

"No Nathan it isn't your fault" Haley started.

"Hey now let me finish before you talk" Nathan smirked at her, she smiled up at him as he continued "so as I was saying I felt mad, blamed myself, I was broken worse than when you went on tour. Obviously at least I knew you were living your dreams on tour but after the accident I thought you were gone for good. Luckily for you Brooke got to our apartment before I did and she cleaned out all of the things you liked your piano, guitar, things of that nature. I say luckily for you because we both know how I reacted when you went on tour and there was at least the possibility of you coming back. I didn't want to believe you were gone. So anyways the memory is – I had just got back from the hospital where Lucas took me after they told me. See I didn't respond so he thought I may have been severely ill. They told him they'd keep me overnight to be sure I was okay but that it was probably just shock. Well the next day I was sent home and instead of waiting for Lucas to pick me up I hailed a cab. When I got home there was our apartment completely empty of all your things only things there were pictures of us, and then the ones of us with Dylan. That was all that showed you had been there. Like I said Brooke cleaned the place and put it all in storage. When I looked all over the apartment and only found a few things I was devastated it was like losing you again and it brought the reality of you being gone back to me and I broke down. I was leaning up against the island in our kitchen staring at the front door like I expected you to walk through the door instead a few hours later Brooke walked through it holding Dylan. He looked at me with his big brown eyes full of wonderment and I just lost it again he looked so much like you and I had knew I'd have to tell him. I couldn't believe you were gone; I held him and bawled like a newborn baby. He in turn also cried mostly because I was, Brooke took him from me and calmed him down and put him to bed. She then came over to me and said "look you have to pull it together Haley needs you to be there for Dylan. He needs his daddy to be there he already lost his mom don't take his dad away too" then she went and made a bed for herself on the couch and I got up and walked into Dylan's room and slept in the chair. He woke up a few hours later crying for you it was like he didn't realize you were gone until he was asleep and then he needed you when he woke up. I don't know how I got past that day, I felt so lonely and so inadequate as a dad. I mean I was supposed to be able to make everything better but I couldn't I couldn't give our son the one thing he wanted and needed most I felt like I had failed him and you. So yeah like I said I felt a lot of things when I found out but I know it said one memory but I want to tell you another one if that's okay with you" finished Nathan.

With many tears in her eyes Haley replies "yea that's fine by me."

"Okay this memory is of about 6 months after the accident to the present kind of small memories if you will – the cops hadn't been able to find a body so I hired men to search I wanted and needed proof you were really gone. No proof came and while everyone else didn't want to believe you were really dead they told me I needed to close that chapter if only so that I would be able to devote myself to Dylan. They were right but on the day my men told me your body was no-where to be found. Brooke and I agreed that you must've somehow survived and although we didn't talk about it a lot in front of Dylan our friends knew how we felt and told it was unhealthy for us to believe so but said they understood why we needed to believe you weren't gone forever. So anyways Brooke and I sat down and vowed that we'd hold on to hope until somehow we were proven wrong. We called and got a private investigator Brooke agreed to pay for it and I'd pay her back when I got in the NBA. They searched for years but never came up with anything but Brooke and I kept our promise and never gave up until eventually we were proven right when Ashley brought you back into our lives and the night you left we both sat down again and talked about how happy we were that we never gave up and how much we planned to do when you came back to Chicago. Then she said she was bringing your stuff back the next day and we would have to organize it so it would look good which we did by the way" finished Nathan.

"Oh Nathan I'm so sorry I wish I had never went on that boat ride" said Haley.

"Haley as much as I agree and missed you, you can't say that if you hadn't then you wouldn't have met Ashley, Jami and all of them" replied Nathan.

"Yea you are right but I do wish I could have been with you" said Haley. "Now I guess I'll tell you my feelings" she began. "Well when I woke up I was in a hospital with no memory and there were nurses and doctors all around I guess it was rounds but yea I woke up scared to be surrounded by tons of people I didn't know. That was the first feeling I had, the next was sadness when they told me I had been in an accident and that they had no idea who I was. They gave me my belongings I had with me which consisted of my necklace and my wedding ring; they made me happy to know I was so loved. I asked them if they had ran my fingerprints or anything and they said they did but found nothing which only meant I had no prior record and then they said with no-one to compare my blood to they couldn't find out who I was related to. So I was saddened by that but like I said I was happy to know I was at least loved and saddened also because I knew my loved ones knew not where I was so I was in the dark which scared me even more so. So I guess to say my feelings they were scared, sad, and happy. I guess a memory where I was all of these things again was when I was friends with Ashley we had only been friends about a week– everyone knew I was the amnesia kid and this jerk sat next to me when I was having lunch and was like so what does it feel like be basically brain dead and no memory – I just ignored him but he kept on and was saying now I'd be the best one night stand ever because I'd forget and be more likely to have another one with the same guy since I wouldn't remember it – apparently he was a freshman who had once been big man on campus at his high school and had realized he wasn't no more so thought he'd have make himself feel better by messing with me – well Ashley heard him and walked over told him to "back the hell off if I ever hear you say something like that you're balls will be in my own personal jar and as for my friend here apologize or never play football again" he looked like he was about to question her when she jumped on the chair grabbed my fork and said "I don't hear your apology coming so maybe I'll just show you the few tricks my marine friends have shown me, you'd be amazed by the ways they can kill a man" he immediately apologized and ran off like a dog with his tail between his legs. I was laughing so hard as Ashley stepped and said "Haley, you shouldn't let people talk to you like that." I was scared by the way the guy was talking to me, sad that I didn't remember my past because if I did I wouldn't have been in that situation and happy that my first friend in this new unknown future was sticking up for me. We have been best friends ever since" Haley finished.

"Nice, sorry I wasn't here for you I'd like to have a talk with that guy though" said Nathan.

"Yea well no reason to considering I got a fruit basket and many apologizes from him sent to me after it came out I'm your long lost wife" laughed Haley "I think he realized he needs to be afraid" she continued.

"Very true –well since we've been here for like fifteen minutes maybe we should go in" he said. Haley nodded and they headed instead hand-in-hand.

"So what is this place" he asked as they were seated just a few minutes later.

"Well it's a place that serves home cooking when you can't have home cooking Ashley's parents discovered it and now we love to come when we realize life has become so hectic that we are eating fast food almost every night" answered Haley. Their waiter came and they ordered their food he gave them their card.

"I see well what does this card say to do" questioned Nathan.

"It says to reveal one secret that nobody knows about you" she replied. He nods. "Okay since you went first last time I believe it's my turn to go first now" Haley began. "Well I won't say lying about a cheating on a test" she laughs while sharing a smile with Nathan. "Okay so I guess mine would be I'm afraid to kiss you – now granted Ashley knows I'm afraid of us sleeping together again, but she doesn't know that I'm even afraid to kiss you. I'm just afraid of us having a simple kiss and it leading to the bedroom where I'm most definitely not ready to be at least not right now. Hell I'm practically a virgin again" she laughed.

"Well that's good to know but my secret is along the same lines, while I'm not afraid to kiss you I am afraid to push you. It's like we are really beginning new like we are back in junior year at Tree Hill High. I don't want to push you and sometimes I can't help myself. I mean it's so soon and it's you my wife but if we are meant to be us again – I know I need to go slow. So yeah that's my secret I'm afraid I'll end up pushing you when my intent is clearly not to do that" said Nathan.

"Wow – almost the same speech as last time but I'm glad we are on the same wavelength" replied Haley.

"Yea we are, the big thing that was missing from that speech compared to my last one is "I love you"" smiled Nathan.

"I love too Nathan" replied Haley she then cast her eyes down to her food which had just arrived avoiding looking at Nathan knowing she should have kissed him that was what she did the first time but being too afraid to kiss him.

"Hey Hales you don't have to kiss me. I know that's what you are thinking about, but I'm happy to be here with you it's been too long" Nathan said. Haley was not sure how to respond but smiled knowing he understood.

"So potato soup and macaroni and cheese, doesn't sound like the food the Nathan Scott I know likes to eat" quipped Haley.

"Okay so maybe it's not my normal food but we both know that Karen can make some mean potato soup and after your accident I got a job and didn't have a lot of time for dinner for myself. Karen came and made several dinners once a week that all I had to do was reheat and I had her make lots of potato soup because it was my comfort food and it was a faster lunch" said Nathan. "But what about you chicken and dumplings and macaroni and cheese" asked Nathan.

"Okay so my favorite food is mac and cheese but it said favorite lunch and this is what Ashley and I get every time we come here it's like the ultimate comfort food so you better like it" she answered.

"Same to you" laughed Nathan. They finished dinner and were given their next card.

"Okay well it's my turn to read this one, it says – go to 2354 Coulter Street and go to the Activity Center and work off your lunch doing what you like best and showing each other some fun things to do besides play basketball. But before you leave play a one-on-one game with a bet" says Nathan.

"Wow really this should be fun" replies Haley "so that's it" she continues as they walk hand in hand to Haley's explorer.

"No there's another tell all thing" he laughs then continues "think of one song that makes you think of the other person play it on the way to this destination." "Since you went first last time its mine but how do we do this? He questioned.

"My cds are under the seat and are labeled so just find the song you want and insert it –hopefully I have it" Haley replied.

"Okay then" he starts then goes through her cds until he finds one with the main song that makes him think of her "now this is only one song that makes me think of you" says Nathan as he puts the cd in the player and sets it to the correct song. Within seconds the sounds of Garth Brooks "More Than A Memory" are filling the car.

_**People say she's only in my head**_

_**Gonna take time but I'll forget**_

_**Say I need to get on with my life**_

_**They don't realize**_

_**Is when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone**_

_**Driving cross town just to see if she's home**_

_**Waking a friend in the dead of night**_

_**Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright**_

_**When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep,**_

_**Know she will be there in your dreams**_

_**That's when she's **_

_**More than a memory**_

"Yea this song makes me think of you because many of the lyrics are so true to things I did after the accident" Nathan said.

Nathan remembers him doing these things:

**Two days after he found out about the accident, he found out that he was the team MVP of his college basketball team – he is walking to their apartment when he pulls out his cell phone and begins to dial Haley. He hangs up when he remembers that Haley is gone at least that is what everyone has said.**

**A week after he received his midterm back that he had taken 3 weeks ago. He smiles remembering Haley staying up until the crack of dawn helping him study even though she had her own to study. He ran home to their apartment throwing open the door startling Brooke and Dylan who she was feeding. He screams out "Haley" then looks to Brooke and Dylan. Dylan who looks on the verge of tears and Brooke who has already began letting them silently fall as she looks at her best friend with sadness all over her face. That's when he remembers that Haley is gone she isn't there to celebrate his A on his midterm. He falls to his knees in tears wondering how he ever let her go alone on the boat. **

**He remembers calling Lucas a month after the accident when he had a nightmare of Haley dying in the cold icy water screaming out to him in agony. "Lucas its too hard she can't be gone not like that it was so real Luke like I was the only person who could save her yet I couldn't and she hates me for it. Then I woke up and I could've swore she was next to me crying but I realize I'm still asleep when she rolls over blue as if frozen and is sobbing for Dylan and I" he cries to Lucas. He remembers Lucas saying "It's going to be okay little brother, you will be fine. Dylan will be fine, you will be fine. You both just need time." **

**Two months after the accident Nathan is at the basketball gym with Dylan sleeping on the bleachers as he himself shoots at 2am. He knows its unhealthy for Dylan and him but he also knows he is unable to go to sleep because if he does Haley is there either pleading with him to save her, dying in his arms, or living happily with him taunting him with a life he was sure was lost forever. **

**Nathan remembers finding five printed pages from Haley's Lyric Journal two of which were from "Halo" the song Haley wrote senior year of high school. The other three were from one called "Family" which Haley had put on one of her last records about her family and how fame was nothing without them. He took all of the papers went out on their balcony where he promptly set them on fire. As he watched them burn he realized they weren't enough to make the pain go away and all it did was make him hurt that he had lost some of the last words she'd written about him and if she was truly gone the last she ever would write. **

**He remembers throwing the stereo remote at the collage her mother had made for her after their first year of college it had pictures of Haley from every age of her life some had Dylan in them with Haley a few others Nathan. He had put on music only to discover it was Haley's cd and in anger and sadness he threw the remote at the pictures of Haley thinking it would make him feel better. It didn't it made him ache that he had destroyed something so precious to Haley and her mother. **

**He remembers making dinner for Dylan and him only to burn it. "Damn it Haley you could've at least helped me, I don't know teach me to cook better. Some wife you were" he fell to the floor in disappointment of himself for saying she was a bad wife and that he couldn't cook a simple meal for him and his son knowing he wasn't the type of father he wanted to be to Dylan.**

**He remembers going to Haley's funeral and for the first month after it being drunk every day. He'd come home from practice and class only to pick up a beer and continue until he passed out. He remembers only having a few sober days in between and not taking care of Dylan but instead letting Brooke and Lucas do it. **

**He remembers being sober screaming, crying and pleading with god to let Haley come back to him. To let this all be some bad dream to prove that the world isn't cruel but instead its possible to be happy and get everything you want even if you don't deserve it.**

**He remembers calling Haley's phone just to hear her voice and paying for the phone when it was never used. "Hey you've reached Haley James Scott I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message. If this is Nathan I love you and if Dylan is around I love you too baby boy. See you soon" beep. **

**Nathan remembers driving in Tree Hill past Haley's parents house to see if her car she got at graduation from them is there like it was when they would visit Tree Hill and Haley would go visit her parents who had bought the house back after she graduated for family vacations.**

**He remembers calling Brooke after he had his dream/nightmare with Haley and Allison. "Nate maybe it just means not to give up home that she may be coming back to you soon enough" she said. "Don't worry you and Dylan are going to be okay she's coming back" she added.**

In tears "Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry" said Haley after she heard the chorus again as she could see in her mind's Nathan doing all of the things he was talking about. "No Haley don't be it wasn't your fault – this is not supposed to make you feel bad it's all about communicating and having fun" said Nathan as he wiped away her tears. He held her hand in his as they both turned their attention back to the road ahead of them lost in their own thoughts Haley's about how much she loves her life with Ashley and friends but how much she knows more than ever she should've never went on the boat trip. Nathan thinking about how much he knows this day is helping but also hurting her, and thinking about how much he wishes he could turn back time so that she never went on that boat trip. Nathan begins to sing the song as he does every time he hears it.

_**Took a match to everything she ever wrote**_

_**Watched her words go up in smoke**_

_**Tore all her pictures off the wall**_

_**That ain't helping me at all**_

_**Cause when you're talking out loud but nobody's there **_

_**You look like hell and you just don't care**_

_**You're drinking more than you ever drank**_

_**And sinking down lower than you ever sank**_

_**When you find yourself falling down upon your knees**_

_**Praying to god, beggin him please **_

_**That's when she's **_

_**More than a memory**_

_**She's more, she's more**_

_**Is when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone **_

_**Driving across town just to see if she's home**_

_**Waking a friend in the dead of the night**_

_**Just to hear him say it'll be alright**_

_**When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep **_

'_**Cus you know she's waiting in your dreams**_

_**That's when she's **_

_**More than a memory**_

_**People say she's only in my head**_

_**Its gonna take time but I'll forget**_

Haley looks at him smiling thinking how lucky she is to have him, the song ends and he smiles at her kisses her hand looks deep into her eyes and says "I love you Haley James Scott."

"I love you too Nathan" Haley replied. She continued "looks like it's time for my song" she searches through her cds and finds one with both her songs on it – she puts it in and within seconds the sounds of Colbie Caillat's Bubbly ring through the car:

**I've been awake for a while now**

**You've got me feelin like a child now**

**Cause every time I see your bubbly face**

**I get the tingles in a silly place**

**It starts in my toes **

**And I crinkle my nose**

**Whenever it goes I always know **

**That you make me smile**

**Please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time**

**Wherever you go**

**The rain is fallin on my window pane**

**But we are hidin in a safer place**

**Under the covers stayin safe and warm**

**You give me feelings that I adore**

**They start in my toes**

**Make me crinkle my nose**

**Wherever it goes**

**I always know**

**That you make me smile**

**Please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time**

**Wherever you go **

**What am I gonna say**

**When you make me feel this way **

**I just, mmm**

Nathan chuckles "nice this is a good song – a little old but a good song all the same."

"Yea every time Ashley's old roommate is in town we listen to this and a few other songs over and over again while they share inside jokes and share some fun times all of us" laughs Haley.

"I've found myself listening to it a lot lately" she continued. He smiled knowing that she was thinking of him a lot. They shared a smile as she began to sing with the song to him. He couldn't help but be happy that she was singing to him for him something he had only heard once since her accident, when she came back to him.

**It starts in my toes**

**Makes me crinkle my nose**

**Wherever it goes **

**I always know**

**That you make me smile**

**Please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time**

**Wherever you go**

**I've been asleep for a while now**

**You tucked me in just like a child now**

**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**

**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

**It starts in my soul**

**And I lose all control**

**When you kiss my nose**

**The feelin shows**

**Cause you make me smile**

**Baby just take your time now**

**Holdin me tight**

He thought of how much her singing especially to him made him smile, made him happy, turned him on, made him hurt, made him remember every time she'd sing no matter the purpose and finally made him realize she was here to stay and that even if she couldn't be intimate with him she could show her love for him in another way. The way she did when they first got together and he was the first person she ever sang for him, he remembers feeling and still feeling territorial towards her singing as if it's only theirs.

**Wherever, wherever, where ever you go**

**Wherever, wherever, where ever you go**

**Where ever you go, I always know**

**Cus you make me smile even just for a while**

As the song ends, Nathan kisses Haley's hand. Haley shuts off the car as she does she reaches over and kisses his cheek. "Sorry it's not better" she says.

"It was perfect thanks Hales" replied Nathan as he smiled at her. The two walked into the activity center hand-in-hand. Haley introduced herself to owner who said it was all paid for by Ashley. Nathan begins looking around and notices a rock-wall, signs of batting cages, arcade, bowling alley, basketball court, volleyball court, weight room, walleyball court, jumping center and concession stand.

"Wow, this place is hooked up" said Nathan.

"Yea it is very similar to a place close to where Ashley is originally from but as the town here is bigger it is as well" says Haley. "So what do you want to do first" she asks.

"Let's bowl" he says.

**SONG CREDITS – MORE THAN ANYONE BY GARTH BROOKS I DON'T OWN FULL CREDIT TO HIM/ AS WELL AS BUBBLY BY COLBIE CAILLATT FULL CREDIT TO HER**

**MORE TO COME**


End file.
